


Thigh Holster (No Hindrance)

by elderwitty



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>squidgiepdx posed a lovely thought:  Steve McGarrett in a thigh holster, or John & Rodney in 'em?  Naturally, this led him to thoughts of Porne and holster removal.</p>
<p>rinkafic lamented, "WHY DOES THE THIGH HOLSTER HAVE TO COME OFF???"</p>
<p>squidgie replied, "Teh Buttsehks. It gets in the way of teh buttsehks."</p>
<p>To that, I say, "Nope.  It only has to come off long enough to doff the pants. Then it can go right back on."</p>
<p>Or,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thigh Holster (No Hindrance)

What if Rodney gets bored while John's sluicing clayey orange mud acquired on their latest mission out of his hair? Boredom leads to thoughts of how distracting John's hips are in his thigh holster, prompting him to pluck it from the bed where John chucked it in his haste to be rid of the quickly hardening, sulfurously stinking sludge. Rodney likes the way it looks against his BDUs, and thinks John will, too. Then it hits him ... John might like it even better if the holster is all he's wearing.

John appreciates the easy access. 

 

Twice. 

 

So far.


End file.
